


Передышка

by kiberstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geth, Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В отношениях всем изредка нужен свежий глоток воздуха</p>
            </blockquote>





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

> в соавторстве с любимой JuliSventis, которая, к сожалению, еще не зарегистрировалась здесь

    Один из немногих теплых осенних вечеров уже встречал закат. Сквозь открытое окно в комнату пробирались слабые лучи заходящего солнца, а в воздухе переплетались ароматы моря, лепестков роз и тлеющего воска. По комнате было расставлено множество наигранно романтичных свеч, которые уже стали, скорее, обыденностью, чем особым атрибутом приближающейся романтической ночи. За несколько лет брака многое утратило свое былое настроение и значимость. Отыскать что-нибудь особенное все сложнее, но в этот раз ненавязчивый запах приближающегося шторма придал вечеру особой пикантности. Тишина дополнила этот набор, ведь нечасто этой паре удается выбраться к морю без детей. Отсутствие младенческого плача, крика и искреннего смеха режет уши. Сложно отвыкнуть от такого всего за несколько часов перелета. Но эта передышка на острове была им необходима. Только Он и Она.

     Она… Девушка с пленительными, манящими зелёными глазами, естественно-рыжими волосами, мягко опускающимися на загорелые плечи, слегка усыпанные веснушками. Одета Пеппер была в полупрозрачную летнюю блузку с глубоким декольте и по-домашнему короткую юбку. На тот момент она была просто совершенна для него, как и ранее, Тони даже не смел в этом усомниться. Его молодая жена стояла у окна, слегка облокотившись на подоконник, и провожала взглядом тонущее за линией горизонта солнце. Ее непринужденное спокойствие нарушили мягкие шаги, чем-то похожие на гордую походку тигра, возвращавшегося с удачной охоты. Все это шуршание отразилось в любящей улыбке на ее лице.

     Ведь это был Он… Ее любимый мужчина среднего роста с нагловатыми карими глазами и соблазнительной улыбкой. Лёгкая белая рубашка с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами и летние бежевые брюки лишь подчёркивали тот факт, что гуляка и пьяница превратился в, может, не очень ответственного и тихого, но все же семьянина. Тони ведет себя мягче, ведь привык к детям, стал сдержанней по той же беззубой причине. Но в то же время светский лев не утратил своей мужественности и силы.

    Спустя несколько секунд Пеп уже ощущала его тёплое дыханье на своих плечах. Подойдя совсем близко, Тони неспешно поцеловал жену в плечо, в шею, потихоньку поднимаясь до ее уха:

  - Заскучала уже? - сладкий шепот нарушил вечернюю тишину.

 - А разве с тобой заскучаешь? - озорно улыбнувшись, девушка повернулась к мужу лицом и звонко чмокнула его в нос.

 - А море на тебя хорошо влияет, зануда, - положив руки на ее талию, Тони потихоньку начал оттеснять жену к кровати.

 - Балда лохматая, - Пеп не растерялась и ущипнула мужа за аппетитное филейное место.

 - Не зли меня, - проурчал тот в ответ, покусывая при поцелуе ее губы. Она ответила тем же, обнимая его и прижимая ближе к себе. Тони в свою очередь почувствовал её тело отчетливей, её тепло. Обнимая одной рукой за талию, другую он опустил ниже по спине, все это время прокручивая в памяти полюбившиеся черты тела любимой. Девушка как бы невзначай положила его вторую руку себе на бедра, тем самым заставляя вернуться к реальности. Тихо хмыкнув, Тони уткнулся носом в волосы жены и опустил руки ещё ниже.

     Это просто сводит девушку с ума и она резко целует мужа в губы. Он отвечает на ее поцелуй, сжимая пальцы сильнее. Аромат всего её тела возбуждает до потери рассудка, так что никто уже и не помнит, сколько долей секунд им понадобилось, чтобы оказаться на кровати.

    Пеп уверенно обвила талию Старка ногами, заставляя действовать быстрее. Всё смешалось в мыслях, казалось, время остановилось. Девушка одной рукой притянула мужа к себе и страстно поцеловала в губы, а другой начала ловко расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки. Это заняло не дольше четверти минуты, ведь пальцы и руки Пеп натренированы благодаря двум маленьким сыновьям и годам брака с ленивым и немного неуклюжим мужем. Отбросив рубашку, Тони принялся зубами отрывать пуговицы на её кофточке. Как вы уже поняли, этот атрибут одежды он просто ненавидит. Откусив последнюю пуговицу, Старк гаденько улыбнулся и закинул блузку на люстру. Затем там повис и лиф.

 - Ах ты шкодина…

 - Шш, - продолжая улыбаться, Тони принялся целовать её шею, затем стал спускаться всё ниже и ниже. От каждого его поцелуя по её коже проскальзывала легкая волна дрожи и девушка не сдержала легкий стон. Его рука несмело пробежала по её бедрам, в то время как губы уже настигли грудь. Снова улыбнувшись, брюнет с наглой нежностью прикусил сосок жены, отчего её едва слышный стон перерос в страстный шепот. Воспользовавшись моментом, Тони быстро стянул с жены короткую юбку.

    Он принялся нежно целовать ее прямо через тоненькую ткань, которая была уже слегка влажная. Пеп медленно истекала от наслаждения, его поцелуи всё больше возбуждали её, но этого было недостаточно. Они оба до чертиков в глазах получали несказанное удовольствие от происходящего, ведь с двумя маленькими детьми времени на прелюдии нет, а если и выкроится минутка, то она не так шикарна, как эти. Ведь сыновья выматывают: два живчика, которые почти никогда не сидят на месте. Так что иногда у родителей сил даже и на секс «по стандарту» нет.

    Поцеловав жену в губы, Тони отстранился и принялся расстегивать брюки, которые уже конкретно поджимали в области паха. Но Пеп такой расклад не устраивал. Ей хотелось еще больше ласки и романтики, о которой она мечтала уже несколько месяцев. Рыженькая всячески отвлекала мужа от «стриптиза»: целовала его в губы, подбородок, шею, плечи, грудь, нежно проводила язычком по коже. Но Тони не поддался: у Пеп вышло лишь только отсрочить все на несколько минут. И, наконец, избавившись от брюк, Тони сразу обхватил Пеп руками за талию и уложил так, как ему хотелось.

   - Ты моя, - мужчина просунул руки под легкую ткань её трусиков, слегка надавливая на ее ягодицы.

  - Может, еще немного поиграем, милый? - Пеп не унималась и принялась слегка царапать в меру мускулистую спину мужа.

     Даже если бы Тони и хотел, он бы всё равно уже не сдержался. Он думал уже далеко не тем местом, которым положено. Он просто хотел её. Нет, даже не просто хотел, а желал ее так сильно, как никогда ранее за эти два года с их прошлого совместного отдыха без маленьких спиногрызиков. Его мозг отказывался принимать любые мысли, а лишь продумывал стратегии, как бы поскорее овладеть любимой женщиной.

    Долю секунды они внимательно смотрели друг на друга, обдумывая, как именно хотят продолжить вечер дальше. Его глаза, руки - всем этим просто невозможно насладиться. Её тело просто рвет на кусочки от желания. Тони же внимательно смотрел на ее волосы, позже неспешно опустив взгляд на живот и бедра.

  - Понеслась, - глава семьи дал телу волю. Он налег на нее, слегка касаясь груди девушки, и плавно вошел. Дождавшись сладкого вздоха жены, Старк начал двигаться, с каждым толчком набирая темп. Пеп закрыла глаза, выгнула спину и обхватила его талию ногами. Нежные стоны постепенно превратились в крик, через несколько секунд она вообще не издавала никаких звуков. Казалось, сил у неё больше не было. Но нарастающий темп движений не мог позволить ей молчать, и из её уст всё чаще вырывались громкие стоны.

    Пеп чувствовала его прерывистое дыхание кожей, ей хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Это смешение чувств и ощущений не давало покоя её туманным до безобразия мыслям.

    С каждой новой волной ощущений она выгибалась под ним всё сильнее. От переполнявшего её наслаждения Пеп начала царапать его спину, впиваясь ногтями в кожу всё глубже, местами уже проступала кровь. Тони двигался всё быстрее и быстрее, он и не заметил, как его жену накрыла волна оргазма, такого яркого и чувственного, что она сжала его талию ногами настолько сильно, что ему тяжело было двигаться. Но мужчина старался не сбавлять темп.

     Немного придя в себя, миссис Старк сделала небольшое усилие и перевернула его на спину, тем самым взяв ситуацию полностью под свой контроль. Такое может позволить себе только она, ведь никто ранее и не смел перечить известному на весь мир гению, миллиардеру, плейбою и в какой-то мере филантропу (с большого пинка Пеппер, конечно же). Сидя на нём сверху, она уперлась руками ему в грудь и принялась двигаться, сначала медленно, а позже всё быстрее и быстрее. Казалось, к ней вновь вернулись силы, да и Тони был доволен: открылось второе дыхание, и мужчина ощутил приближающуюся волну удовольствия, накрывающую его с головой. В последнее секунды Пеп ускорила темп настолько, насколько это было возможно. И спустя несколько быстрых движений пару поглотила волна оргазма.

    Стоны утихли. Пеп не в силах была больше держаться и практически без чувств упала на мужа. Их двоих переполняло чувство усталости и полного удовлетворения. Голова кружилась, в мыслях вертелось всё произошедшее. Через несколько минут, как только восстановилось дыхание, брюнет бережно обнял жену. Она же в свою очередь благодарно поцеловала его в шею.

  - Нужно сделать подобные уикенды семейной традицией, - под шум прибоя прошептал Тони.

  

                         


End file.
